The Antartica Tour
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Yakko and Wakko are trapped in the tower from a snow storm. Yakko amade an opion. Wakko decided he liked it. SO they went on little trip. What happens when they meet some new friends.......... RR PLZ!
1. Blocked in

**Note: Before Dot was born**

On day Yakko and Wakko were stuck in the tower. They were trapped in because of the snow storm. They were very cold and tired. Yakko amde cocoa for Wakko and him. They drank the cocoa with blankets on them. THe blanckets made them warmer. "It feels like Antartcia in here!" Yakko said. THat gave Wakko an idea. "Then how about we go there." Wakko asked Yakko. Yakko liked that idea and he said yes.

The next morning Wakko sholved out the snow. While he was doing that, Yakko was packing their bags. "Boy does he have a lot of clothes! He has more then me, Rita and Runt anll combined!!!!!!" he pointed out. He used 3 suitcases. One her his clothes, one for Wakko's clothes, and one for both of their things. They packed and shovled for 2 hours. NOw the snow was all most gone.

They were both done and wanted to go. They brang a camera to take pictures so they can show everyone when they get back. They called up a taxi and started to drive. They airport was 2 miles away. They had to go on highways and roads. They made a few bathroom stops(mostly wakko) because he forgot to go when they left. Then a sign cam up: ACME Airpot, Next Right. So the taxi driver wento to his next right and parked. Yakko and Wakko had to pay $5.00 for parking and $5.00 for the taxi ride. They got there stuff out of the trunck, and left. "HERE WE ARE!!!" Wakko said running around the inside on the airport. Everyone looked at him. "Wakko. Wakko. WAKKO!" Yakko screamed. Wakko shut up. "Let's go." So Yakko dragged Wakko to the gate.


	2. Leaving

After they parked, they took their bags and went inside. "ok. We need to look for ACME Airlines." Wakko said to Yakko. Yakko was pointing to it with his finger. Nobody was in the line so they rushed over there. "Yes may we have to tickets please?" Yakko asked. "Sure. Your row 7, seats 20 and 21. Window seats.'' said Sue. (lady behind counter) The printed the tickets from the computer and gave them to Yakko and Wakko. They got the tickets and went to the plane.

They got on the plane and sat down. They were o na small plane, but it had 10rows. Yakko was by the window because whenever Wakko looks down he gets sick. The plane was really good for Wakko because he won't be board! "LOOK!!! COOKIES!!!" Wakko said as he rushed over to the cookies. " Wakko get your butt back over here." Yakko demanded. "Fine." he said unhapply. Lots of people were happy on the plane because they had there on t.v. on the back onf the seats. The plane also had books. "Who really wants to read on a plane?" Wakko asked Yakko. The girl walking past them had a book in her had and said "Humph." and walked away. Their were two girl sitting on the other side of them. The two girls were going to the same place as them. THeir names were Amy and Sara. Sara was a rabbit and Amy was a blue bird.

When they took off they put their seat belts on. Every thing looked small from up in the sky. "Is that Ralph?!?" Yakko screamed. "Oh. It's not him." he said taking a big breath in and back out. "It's just a ... WEIRD LOOKING BIRD!" Yakko laughed. Wakko obvousily had to use the bathroom a couple times. A man came around and asked if Yakko or Wakko want a drink or a snack. "Can we have sod and two packages of cookies please?" Wakko asked. They ate the cookies fast. Of course everyone looked at both the boys while they were stuffing their faces. "What?" Yakko and Wakko said at the same time. There were all these EYES around them. Suddnely they all went away. (not looking at them) "10 minutes till we get there." said the lady on the loud specker.


	3. Setting Up camp

When they got there, they took thier bags to a snowcar. "Whats a snow car?" asked Yakko to the man. The old man said "It's a machine that takes you from one place to another." "I know but-" "Then why did you ask me?" he shouted. Yakko sighed. "Never mind." he whispered. After they got to their camp site the old man named Bob told them they had to set up their camp berfore dark. The camp was called Tower Falls. They were right next to a river so they could catch fish, but it made it colder. When they got their they set up the tent. "I'm going to put warm clothes on. Wanna come?" Yakko asked. "Sure. My legs are cold." he said. "Thats because your not wearing PANTS!" Yakko shouted. After they put warm clothes on they went to catch fish for dinner.

They caught two fish. One for each of them. They made a small fire too. Surpriseingly while Wakko was cooking the fish, Yakko was makeing some tent- improvments. To make to more like a very very small tralier, but it didn't have a kitchen ... or bathroom. "Come on Yakko we don't have time for fun and games." Wakko said. "A handsome boy like me can't make a tent a little bit homeyier!" Yakko stated proudly. "Oh brother." "Were in Antartica on vacation." he explained.

Yakko and Wakko decided that they were going to explore. So they brought a torch of fire with them. When they got farther away from camp they both got warmer, but then it go colder. All of a sudden Wakko slipped to the ground. "Oh." "Are you okay?" Yakko asked putting his hand out. "Yeah." Wakko said getting up. "Look its a -


End file.
